


Art:  Just a Kiss  (probably NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Nothing explicit, Slash, Vulcan Kiss, naked boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>~~~ART!~~~</b><br/></p>
</div>Jim and Spock share a Vulcan kiss.
            </blockquote>





	Art:  Just a Kiss  (probably NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Star Trek Into Darkness. Yay! Jim/Spock!!! Umm, felt inspired to draw a Vulcan Kiss after the hands on glass scene. Not really any other reason behind this. Not based on any fic, just felt they needed a little touching. I think I'm going to go watch old star trek episodes now... :-) Hope you enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, i don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can i grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> X-posed at [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/32424.html)


End file.
